customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock With Barney (1999)
Rock With Barney (1999) is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 28, 1999 Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *A.J. *Joseph *Jennifer *Adam's Mother *Joe Scruggs Song List #Barney Them Song #Sarasponda #Miss Marry Mask #Captain Feadersword Song #Wibbly Wobbly Woo #Ooh Its Captain Feadersword #Nye Nye Nye #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y #Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist #Hippity Hop to The Barber Shop #We are Little Robots #Someone to Love You Forever #Puttin' On a Show #Hannah's Flapper Dance #Here Kitty Kitty #BJ Song #The Friendship Song #Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Showtime Remixs Medely (If I Had One Wish / Do Your Ears Hang Low / Big and Little / Do Your Ears Hang Low / The Raindrops Song / Do Your Ears Hang Low / Boom Boom An'It Great to Be Crazy / and Do Your Ears Hang Low) #The Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang #The Baby Bop Hop #The Waitress Song #Castles So High #Share Your Stuff #Help Protect Our Earth #Apples and Bannana's #The Animal Parade #The Family in The Dell #The Traffic Light Song #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze #Mish Mash Soup #Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Bought Me a Cat #This Is Not My Day #Painting the Shapes #The Shadow Song #Ten Little Monsters #Frosting the Cake #The N Game Song #Simple as Beautiful the Rainbow #The Dance of The Reed Flutes (Instrumental) #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Finger Band #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Old Mcdonald Had a Farm #Count the Stars #Who's Inside It #We're Gonna Find Away #You Can #Dream (Twinkle Tune) #Lets Sing All The Way Home #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow The Rain #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Happy Birthday to Me #Three Little Monkeys #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #My Kite #Hey Look at Me I Can Fly #Happy Birthday to You #Take Me Out to The Ball Game #I am a Fine Musican #Four Little Ducks #Bubble Bubble Bath #What Makes Some Flowers So Pretty #Look at Me Im 3 #Here in the Forest #Its a Great Day #Wave the Flags #You're a Grand Old Flag #Knights Dance #Im the King #The Wiggle in My Toe #The Catapiller Song #Tortilla Song #When I Walk Out of the Classroom #This is the Way The Laddies Ride #The Wheather Riddle Song #Keesha Put the Kettle On #Little Speckled Frog #Do You Ever Have Silly Things #Helo Hello Hola, Goodbye Goodbye Adios #Look Through the Window #Here Comes the Firetruck #The Umbrella Dance #Friends of Mine #Oh We Came Back #Five Little Chickadees #Tom The Piper's Son #Pretty Kitty Blues #Big and Little #Hooray for Moms & Dads #Washing the Car #I Love the Mountains #My Hat It Has Three Corners #Ricky Racoon #Winters Woinderful #Skating Skating #Its Nice Just To Be Me #Wild West Medely (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / and Buffalo Gals) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Growing #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By The Bay #A Frog Went a Wooning Go #The Mexican Hat Dance #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-Dee-Ya #Happy Dancin #Weve Got Shoes #Taking Turns #Swingin Up To The Stars #Sixs Little Ducks #Me and My Teady #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #A Big Parade of Numbers #A Big Parade of Costumes #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Sally The Camel #There are 50 Stars That On Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Boy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #Scary Stories #The Marching Song #Its Halloween Night Tonight #So Many Pumpkins #I Like Autumn #Icky Squishy Goey Ooey #What I Want to Be #Mr. Star #Floating Together Some Free #The Sun #Way Up In Outer Space #Getting Ready for Bed #Brushing My Teeth #Listen to the Night Time #Roll Over #The Sleep Song #Nighty-Night #Time for Dreams #The Sleeping Princess #Frere Jacques #Wynken Blynken and Nod #All The Pretty Little Ponnies #Hush Little Baby #Blanket of Love #Bedtime with Barney #Lavanders Blue #Good Night #Good Morning #I Put a Smile On #Look Both Ways #Colors All Around #My Jeans are Always Blue #Mixs a Color #A Great Day for Counting #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Pennies In My Pocket #Numbers Numbers #Find the Numbers In Your House #Why #The Library #Books are Fun #The Classroom Song #The Alphabet Parade #I am Learning To Spell My Name #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me #Try and Try Again #Seven Days #Today We Can Say #Lets Play Together #Rig, a Jig Jig #The Land of Make Believe #Games #Laugh with Me #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #This Old Man #Lets Go on an Advanture #Crocodile Song #Our Animal Friends #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #Being Together #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Over in The Meadow #London Bridge #SMores #The Yum Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #She'll Be Comin Round the Mountain #Down By The Station #Bumpin Up and Down #The Raindrops Song #Colors Makes Me Happy #The Rocket Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #People Helping Other People #You Can Count on Me #I Love the Holidays #Jingle Bells #Ruldolph the Red Nose Reindeer #My Dreidel #Suzy Snowflakes #Its Snowing #A Holly Jolly Christmas #Jingle Bell Rock #The 12 Days of Christmas #Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow #Frosty The Snowmen #Winter Wonderland #Habari Gani #Over the River and Through the Woods #Hey Santa Claus #Up on the Housetop #Deck the Halls #Sleigh Ride #Its Twinkle Time #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #A Bright New Day #Keep Trying #Making Mistakes #Together, Together #What a Big Mistake #My Family Just Right for Me #Peanut Butter #The Ants Go Marching #A Camping We Will Go #If All The Raindrops #Mr. Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Looby Loo #The Strangers Song #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Faries #Old Brass Wagon #Row Row Row the Boat (Instrumental/Piano version) #Dance Medely #Hurry Hurry Drive That Firetruck #There are Seven Days #Alphabet Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Kookaburra #The Sister Song #When I Grow Up #The Airplane Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #If I'd Lived Under the Sea #The Rainbow Song #The Happy Wanderer #The Wheels on the Bus #My Aunt Came Back #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Topsy Turvy Tea #We're Having a Party #Who Took the Cookies #Make the Cookie #The Cookie Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Snackin' On Healthy Foods #Try to Be Polite #Chewing Gum Loose Your Flavor #Splashin' In The Bath #Three Little Fishies #Clean Up #Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow #The Little Turtle #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #Boom Boom And It Great To Be Crazy #Evreyone Is Special #The Barney Bag #Navajo Happy Song #Two LIttle Blackbirds #The Tiger Song #Silly Sounds #The Exercise Song #Exercising Won't You Come Enjoy Me #Exercise id Good for You #Exercising Now We Feel Much Better #A Very Cool House #Splash and Sprinkle #Patter the Rain #Ten Little Snowflakes #The Idea Song #Thats What an Island Is #Evreyone Is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #Jungle Advanture #Just Imagine #Its Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credits Music *Good Manners *We're Having a Party *Exercising Now We Feel Much Better *Puttin' On a Show Releases LA GRAN SORPRESA DE BARNEY 1998 VHS TAPE LABEL.png|Original Release (1999)|link=Original Release (1999) LA GRAN SORPRESA DE BARNEY 1998 MEXICAN VHS COVER.png|PBS Kids Re-Release (2002)|link=PBS Kids Re-Release (2002) Barney in Concert 2000 VHS.png|Greek Release|link=Greek Release Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS.png|French Release|link=French Release Barney Live! in New York City 2000 VHS and Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (you're still looking for the VHS tapes in purple clam shell cases).png|Spanish release|link=Spanish release BARNEY'S BIG SURPRISE 2000 VHS IN PURPLE CLAMSHELL CASE.png|Uk release|link=Uk release Barney's Big Surprise (real 2000 VHS tape inside the purple clamshell case).png|PBS Kids Re-released (2004)|link=PBS Kids Re-released (2004) Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (in a purple clam shell case).png|PBS Kids Re-released (2016)|link=PBS Kids Re-released (2016) Rock with Barney Previews 1999 Opening: #FBl Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Hot Potato Music Video from: Yummy Yummy Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Lets Play School Preview #Barney's A Great Day for Learning Soundtrack Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Bumper (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #Rock With Barney Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #What World We Share Preview #Sing & Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo 2002 Opening: #Warning Screen #Barney's All Around the Neighborhood CD Rom Promo #Choclate Candy Bars Productions Logo #Rolie Polie Olie Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Laugh with Me Music Video from: Be My Valentine Love Barney #Parrot Enterntament Logo #Clay Sharing Time Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Mama Bear Sama Mama Mama Preview #The Book of Pooh Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Jay Jay The Jet Plane Sneezing AChoo Preview #Bear In The Big Blue House Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Grandpa In My Pocket Series 1 Preview #Stanley Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #BJ Plays a Gutair Preview #Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie Sing Along Promo #Fly a Kite Bumper #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Bumper #Yellow Paper Hat with a Sun Bumper #Veggie Tales A Very Silly Songs Preview #The Big Comfy Couch Happy Birtlday Molly Preview #Cheese Communications Logo #Moon Telepictures Logo #Working Guide Preview #Mystery Boxs Preview #Barney & Friends on the Computer Bumper #Barney & The Dragon Preview #Come Along & Play with Barney & Friends Preview #Zabomafoo Preview #Teletubbies The Album Promo #Plush Toy Pal Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ Commrical Promo #Barney's Fairy Tale Advanture Soudtrack Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Get Into Gear Commrical Promo #Paramount Still Logo #Coming to Theathers #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Teaser Preview #Paramount Still Logo #Now Available on Videocassette #Peanuts Videos Preview #Paramount Still Logo #Coming to Videocassette #Nick Jr Videos Preview #The Little Bear Movie Preview #Rugrats in Paris The Movie Preview #Rugrats Decade in Diapers 10th Anniversery Preview #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview #Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview #Wanner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview #The Wizard of Oz Preview #Jack Frost Preview #The Iron Giant Preview #Harry Potter The Sorcerers Stone Preview #See Spot Run Preview #Pokemon 3 Preview #Shiloh 2 Shiloh Season Preview #Scooby Doo and The Whitches Ghost Preview #Bunny Rabbit A Day at The Reastraunt Preview #Barney In Outer Space/Its Time for Counting/& Barney's Big Surprise Preview/Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie Soundtrack Promo #Barney Song Magic Banjo Commrical Promo #My Party with Barney Preview #Actamates Barney Microsoft Commrical Promo #Talking Barney Commrical Promo #Barney Song Magic Bongos Commrical Promo #Out of the Boxs & Bear In The Big Blue House Promo #The Wiggles & Rolie Polie Olie Promo #Barney Discography Promo #PBS Kids Toy Factory Bumper #Barney & Friends Is a Presentation Bumper #Please Stay Tuned After This Presentation for Previews of Other PBS Kids Videos Bumper #Feature Presentation #Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-Presents) #Christopher Whats Your Favorite Color Purple Bumper #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #Rock With Barney Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televiction Logo #Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org Screen Bumper #Barney Funding Credits #PBS Kids Logo (1999-Presents) #PBS Kids Dance Street Logo (2000-Presents) #Water Fall Televiction Logo #Police Car Preview #Paramount & Hit Enterprises Logo #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney Safety Preview #Barney's Families are Special Preview #Barney's Wating for Santa Preview #Barney's Making New Friends Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Riding in Barney's Car Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview #PBS Kids Singing Logo (2000-Presents) #PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-Presents)